


Running

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, im sorry, like... a shitton of spoilers if you want to be spoil-free dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forever he will run anywhere.Anywhere except away.





	

"Run."  
Ouma had commanded Amami, who had somehow [ SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER ] and also preventing Kaede from [ SPOILER ] and basically making sure [ SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER ] 's deaths don't happen.  
Basically, everything is okay. But, unfortunately, due to Amami's [ SPOILER ], he now thought he was a sled dog. So Ouma had started using Amami to get around, because walking was for peasants.  
"When is this gonna end?" Saihara asked Ouma.  
"When is your peasant emo phase gonna end peasant?" Ouma replied.  
"Woof" Amami barked.  
"He's a furry now" Kaede said "Leave him be"  
and Ouma continued sledding on. He got off and ran to grab a panta faster than Sonic the Hedgehog when he needs to use the bathroom. and then Ouma went back to the sled where Amami was waiting then it exploded.  
They both died.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for writing this piece of shit


End file.
